


The kids are all right

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan loved taking the boys to the park. And so did Geoff, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids are all right

Jordan loved taking the boys to the park. They liked the fresh air and it was something different – something better than just playing in the garden at home. Seamus, their eldest, wasn’t too keen on it. He only came because Jordan and Dan wouldn’t let him stay at home alone.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t let me stay at home.” Seamus grumbled as he held onto the side of the stroller. Jordan rolled his eyes at the blond. He hadn’t stopped grumbling since they’d left the house.

“You’re too young, Seamus. Eight year olds should not be left alone.” Jordan said firmly. Jordan chose to ignore the boy when he silently mimicked his father’s words cheekily.

“Seamus, that wasn’t very nice.” Dan scolded. He was not as lenient as Jordan. Seamus only huffed.

 

 

“We’re here!” James, their five year old, cried ecstatically when the park came into view. Aleks cheered from his seat in his stroller though he didn’t really know why. Though he was now three, Aleks seemed to still be in his terrible twos and when he saw his older brother run ahead he kicked up a fuss.

“Out. Out now!” Aleks demanded as Jordan continued to leisurely stroll.

“You haven’t got your shoes on.” Jordan reminded him. Aleks had never liked to wear shoes and both Dan and Jordan had long since stopped fighting him on it. Aleks sighed heavily and tried to reach behind him for where he knew they’d stored his shoes.

“Want them. Out now.” Aleks huffed out. In his haste, his tiny hand hit Seamus’ thigh and the older boy couldn’t help but retaliate. “Ow!” Aleks whined as Seamus swatted the toddler back into his stroller.

 

 

“Seamus!” Jordan barked and Seamus had the nerve to look defiant.

“He hit me first.” Seamus protested petulantly. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Yes but it was an accident and you should know better. Say sorry.” Dan demanded. Seamus scowled at his father and shook his head.

“He hit me first.” Seamus muttered but he stopped his complaining when both Jordan and Dan glared at him. “Sorry Aleks.” Seamus said – not sounding sorry at all. The toddler beamed smugly back at him. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten away with something he should have been punished for – being the youngest had its perks.

“Good, now can we all at least try to have a good time at the park today – please?” Jordan asked in exasperation.

“Fine.” Seamus muttered as they caught up to James.

 

 

James had stopped by an ice cream truck – no surprise there – and was stood looking hopefully towards it. There wasn’t really a line, there was only one other family near it. Like Jordan and Dan, it consisted of two adult men but they had one more child. A tall, dark haired man with tired eyes and a moustache was holding a young boy of similar features upon his hip while the ginger man with a beard tried to console two pouting boys.

“You can have an ice cream later, I promise – it’s just that you haven’t had lunch yet and I don’t want you to spoil that.” The ginger told the two boys earnestly. One of the boys, one with wild unruly light brown hair and big green eyes, seemed to accept that and his shoulders sagged in defeat. The other boy with russet hair did not give in so easily.

“No, papa – I just want a fucking ice cream!” The boy demanded with a stomp of his foot.

 

 

Jordan and his family all seemed to pause. He and Dan shared a look while Seamus giggled beside them. James was less than impressed.

“Dad, why’s he allowed to swear and I’m not? He looks about three.” The five year old pouted. The boy paused his tantrum and directed his ire to James instead then – apparently having heard James. He marched towards them with intent and his mortified parents followed behind him quickly.

“I’m four actually shithead.” The boy spat at James. The five year old looked down at him in awe.

 “Calm down, Mogar.” The eldest boy of the other family smirked. The angry child turned to scowl at him and perhaps swear again before Dan interrupted,

“You named your son Mogar?” Dan dared to ask. He didn’t mean to be rude but was oddly curious. The two other men sighed and shared their own look. They opened their mouths to explain but their other son interjected for them,

“Mogar’s a warrior.” The wild haired boy declared proudly. “He’s killed lots, promise.”

 

 

The young boy in the moustached man’s arms, who had been eerily quiet the entire time, finally spoke up and shook his head.

“It was only one ladybug Gavin.” The boy told his brother.

“Yeah but he was big and brave!” Gavin continued to defend the angry boy.

“It was in a puddle, he didn’t kill it!” The dark haired boy yelled back.

“That’s enough.” The moustached man cut them off. His angry expression softened when he looked to the other family, “I’m ever so sorry. Michael’s a little fire cracker.” The man explained. Mogar, or rather Michael, looked confused at the way he was described. Jordan and Dan laughed.

“It’s okay, our kids aren’t angels themselves.” Dan jested.

 

 

The moustached man smiled.

“My name’s Geoff, this is my husband Jack. You’re already acquainted with Michael – that’s his partner in crime, Gavin. Ryan’s our eldest and this here is Ray.” Geoff jogged the young boy upon his hip.  Dan returned the smile.

“My name’s Dan, Jordan’s my husband. Aleks is the little one in the stroller, Seamus is beside him and this is James.” Dan gestured to the five year old that was still scowling, “We were just heading into the park.” Dan said conversationally. Geoff smiled and pointed to himself.

“We were too!” He chuckled.

“Oh, well – we might as well go together.” Jordan added with a shrug. They looked to their children and, when they didn’t protest, decided to go with it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“So you can swear and not get in trouble?” James asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Yeah.” Michael boasted. He puffed out his little chest, momentarily stopping from picking at the grass. He and James had sat away from their parents to talk. Gavin had followed mindlessly as he never strayed too far from either one of his brothers.

“That’s not true.” Gavin piped up in confusion. Michael scowled at his brother. It was a sign for Gavin to keep quiet – one that Gavin either ignored or didn’t understand. “You got us banned from the eggbox last week.” Gavin explained. James looked at the brothers inquisitively.

“Okay, sometimes I get in trouble.” Michael confessed. “But not all the time.” He added with a sure nod. James was still impressed.

“I can’t even say ass without getting in trouble.” He lamented and the younger boy tried to comfort him.

 

 

Seamus was in awe of Ryan. Ryan was just slightly older than him and he seemed to have every gadget stuffed into his pockets. He had a DS in one pocket, a PSP in the other and an iPod in his jacket. Ryan smirked as Seamus ooh’d and aah’d over every item he pulled out. He wasn’t a boaster, either, and was happy to let Seamus play on them. Ryan was helpful, too, offering tips on tricks on how to beat certain parts of different games.

“You should come over and play Xbox with me, Dad and papa let me use it sometimes.” Ryan suggested and Seamus’ eyes lit up.

“Really? Do you think they’d let me play too?” Seamus sounded so hopeful.

“Of course!” Ryan agreed. Seamus’ grin grew impossibly bigger.

 

 

Ray hadn’t wanted to stray too far from his fathers. He was quite content where he was though. Aleks was wily and he was quite fun to play with. Jordan had given them a little ball and they were rolling it between them. Well, Ray was rolling it. Aleks was just chucking it back to him. Occasionally Ray had to get up and retrieve it when Aleks threw it way too far. The younger boy had thrown a fit when he’d been coerced into his shoes so he could play on the grass with Ray. When their parents weren’t looking, Ray had decided to help him out and untie them for him.

 

 

“Oh,” Dan exclaimed when he noticed that their youngest child’s white socks were now green. “That’s new.” He murmured before he pulled Aleks back to him to redress the boy.

“He’s never untied his shoes before.” Jordan agreed, “I suppose we should be happy but this is going to be harder to keep him in them.” Jordan sighed. Geoff and Jack mulled this information over before looking to their own son.

“Ray, did you untie Aleks’ shoes for him?” They asked. Ray shook his head.

“Ray.” Geoff said much more sternly. Ray giggled and nodded instead. Geoff sighed.

“Don’t do that, okay?” Geoff told him. Ray pouted but he nodded again to show he understood.

“It’s all right.” Jordan shrugged it off, “It’s not the first time someone has untied his shoes for him.” Jordan told them with a laugh. “Aleks gets his way a lot of the time.” Jack and Geoff laughed.

“Yeah, we know someone like that.” They looked to Gavin, a few metres away.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Both families had brought a picnic and they decided to eat theirs together. Jordan spread out a blue chequered cloth while Geoff spread out a red chequered cloth. They laughed as their spreads met and placed their baskets on the edge of them so that they wouldn’t pull apart. At the sight of food, the boys that had moved to sit a little further away from them came running back. Jack laughed as Gavin came running into him, crashing against the ginger’s chest and collapsing into his lap. Michael, Ryan, Seamus and James weren’t so eager. James cheekily peered inside his family’s basket but was quickly shooed away by Dan. Michael followed the older boy and sat down beside him. Gavin pouted at him from across the blankets and reached out for his brother.

“Michael.” Gavin whined from Jack’s lap. The red head stared at him.

“What?” He barked out.

“Be nice.” Jack warned as he ran a soothing hand through Gavin’s wild hair.

 

 

Gavin pouted. He didn’t want Michael to sit over there – he wanted his brother with him. Michael didn’t relent like he always did though and he turned his head so he wasn’t subjected to Gavin’s pout. Gavin scowled instead and crossed his arms. Jack tried not to laugh when Gavin fell against his chest in a strop. Instead Jack smiled warmly at Seamus as the blond hesitantly sat down on their mat instead. The newest addition caught Gavin’s attention and he looked curiously at Seamus.

“Why’s your hair so long?” Gavin dared to ask as Seamus took a sandwich from his own father.

“I, uh, I like it long.” Seamus confessed. Gavin made a funny face.

“Can I touch it?” Gavin asked. He reached for Seamus’ hair but the blond was too far away. Seamus looked to Ryan. He’d have said yes but he’d grown up with Aleks who wasn’t so gentle. Ryan nodded with a reassuring smile. He knew his brother and Gavin was nothing but curious. He’d only pester the only boy until he gave in.

 

 

Seamus shuffled so he was closer to Gavin and Jack. He braced himself for a harsh tug or for the younger boy to rip out his hair. Gavin’s fingers skimmed Seamus’ locks gently and he wrapped a slightly curled one around his tiny finger.

“It’s soft.” Gavin cooed. He left his finger there and Seamus wasn’t sure what to do. When Gavin didn’t rip it out or hurt him Seamus decided to just leave him be. From across the picnic blankets, Michael frowned. Gavin was humming happily around the piece of sandwich Jack had hand fed him.

“Grabbin, come here!” Michael called his brother over, patting the space beside him. Gavin shook his head. “Grabbin.” Michael huffed but Gavin just stuck his tongue out at him.

 

 

Ray had sat upon Jordan and Dan’s mat. He was helping Aleks eat his lunch and laughing when the younger boy dropped some of it. Aleks slammed his tiny hand down upon the mat in frustration.

“Aleks, stop.” Jordan sighed as the toddler grumped. Aleks opened his mouth almost angrily and waited for Ray to feed him another piece. Ray did so with another laugh and he clapped when Aleks kept it in his mouth this time. The younger boy beamed and copied Ray. He slammed his tiny palms together with gusto and on occasion, he missed. Aleks didn’t seem to mind though. From across the mat, James called out to his younger brother.

“Aleks, catch!” James yelled before throwing a bit of his sandwich at him. Aleks sat up, mouth open, only for the piece to slam into his cheek. Aleks’ face crumpled and James only laughed. In retaliation, Aleks stuck his index finger up at him. Sure, it was the wrong finger but the intent was implied.

“Aleksandr!” Dan scolded while everyone laughed around them.

 

 

oOo

 

 

After that, lunch was uneventful and the boys were shooed to the playground so that their parents could clean up. The park had been split into two sections – one side for the little ones like Michael, Gavin, Ray and Aleks and the other for the older boys. Ryan and Seamus naturally headed for their side of the park and Gavin idly followed. Ryan noticed his younger brother following and stopped. Gavin crashed into his legs and looked up at him curiously.

“Gavin, this is the big boy’s park. You’re too little to play on it.” Ryan tried to explain but Gavin was adamant he wanted to stay with them. He snatched Ryan’s hand and held onto it tightly. “Gavin.” Ryan sighed, he caught James following Michael into the younger boy’s park and nodded in their direction. “Look, Michael’s going there.” Ryan tried to goad.

“No, I want to play with you.” Gavin replied stubbornly.

“It’s all right,” Seamus shrugged, “I’m sure he won’t bother us too much.” Seamus said.

 

 

Ray laughed as he chased Aleks around the play equipment designed for younger kids. Aleks tripped occasionally but he always got up without fuss. Ray followed when Aleks raced over to the swings. They were designed to keep little children from falling out, unlike the swings in the bigger kid’s park.

“In.” Aleks demanded, his arms held high as he already waited to be lifted into it. Ray tried his hardest to lift him but found he couldn’t quite get Aleks high enough. Aleks huffed in frustration and Ray was sure he was about to throw a fit when James and Michael made their way over to them.

“In!” Aleks demanded again, this time facing James. James rolled his eyes.

“What do you say?” James asked, as his parents always did with Aleks.

“Pease.” Aleks whined and stamped his feet. James shrugged and lifted his brother into the swing.

“Push!” Aleks cried out when James went to walk away. Ray took his place though, gently pushing Aleks and narrowly avoiding being knocked out by the swing.

 

 

“Where’s your other brother?” James asked curiously as he hefted himself into the younger kid’s swing. He didn’t sit in it but he merely perched himself on top of the bars. Michael climbed onto the swing’s frame beside him and shrugged.

“He’s probably with Ryan.” Michael suggested. He was a little miffed that Gavin had abandoned him but he had James to play with now. The five year old on the swing mimicked Michael’s shrug and eyed the jungle gym across the playground.

“I’ll race you to the jungle gym.” James challenged. Michael looked at the gym and nodded.

“All right.” Michael agreed before hopping off from the frame and darting away. James laughed at Michael’s cheating and hurried to catch him up.

 

 

Ryan squinted to see what was happening in the adjoining park.

“Did your brother just knock over a toddler?” Ryan asked Seamus as they sat idly upon the swings.

“Yeah, probably.” Seamus laughed. He was being extra careful with the way he swung as Gavin sat upon his lap. The younger boy was playing with Seamus’ hair once more and Seamus didn’t want him to fall. Ryan pulled a funny face at the thought. He’d seen much worse, he supposed – eyeing Michael in particular. As Ryan was about to say something else to Seamus, he caught their parents calling them over. He nodded to the amusing sight of Seamus’ dads and his dads’ waving their hands wildly to get their children’s attention.

“It looks like we’re going.” Ryan said. Seamus followed Ryan’s line of sight and rolled his eyes at the goofiness of his dads, Jordan in particular.

“Yeah, it would seem so.” Seamus agreed. Ryan stood and pulled a compliant Gavin into his arms. The younger boy was dozing and was content to just lay his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

 

 

James and Michael spied their parents at the same time and bolted for the gate. James was stopped by Ray and Aleks calling him over, however, and he yelled at Michael.

“Wait, I’ve got to get Aleks!” James cried out as he jogged over to his younger brother instead of the gate of the park.

“No!” Michael yelled back at him as he continued to run. James huffed but he went and got his brother anyway. Ray was grateful that James had come to help them because he couldn’t quite lift Aleks from the seat. Aleks clung to his older brother as James didn’t wait to put him down before he started running again. Ray took off after him, slightly worried he was going to be left behind if he didn’t. From over James’ shoulder Aleks saw Ray struggling to catch up and he smiled and cheekily waved.

 

 

Geoff, Jack, Dan and Jordan were bombarded by children as they all came running at him. Michael crashed into Geoff’s legs, jumping around and howling about his victory.

“I won, I won!” He crowed as James stumbled up to them. He let Aleks fall into his stroller before collapsing onto the ground beside him. Ray followed shortly and trailed over to Jack’s feet. Seamus, Ryan and Gavin came at a much more sensible pace. Mainly because Gavin had fallen asleep on the short walk over there and Ryan hadn’t wanted to wake him. Seamus rudely stepped on James’ back as he approached and he laughed when James grunted in process. Aleks was strapped into his stroller with no fuss and he waved happily back at Ray when the older boy waved to him. Jack took Gavin off of Ryan’s hands and cradled the boy in his arms so that he could sleep more comfortably. With everyone accounted for and ready to leave, they stood awkwardly in silence.

 

 

“So,” Geoff cut in, “We should do this again some time.” He suggested. They were all almost deafened by the cheers that erupted from their kids afterwards. Luckily, Gavin didn’t wake up but he did stir in his sleep. Jack quietened them by putting his finger against his lips. Everyone obediently lowered their voices.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Jordan agreed conversationally. “You’ve got our number, we’ve got yours.” Jordan reminded Geoff.

“Yeah, why don’t you just give us a call next weekend and we’ll meet you here?” Dan piped up as Aleks began to get antsy. Geoff and Jack nodded.

“That sounds great, we’ll see you next week.” Jack said. The two families said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. They left the park with new friends and plans for next week. Though Michael never did get his ice-cream, he was much happier to know he had a new friend that could teach him more creative swears. (He wouldn’t tell his dads that though.)

 


End file.
